creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Timeline Summary (The Eternal Conflicts)
Pre-Timeline Era (2013 AD-1000 AF) Earth. Indeed, a dim enterprise at the turn of the twenty-first century. It was the people that inhabited such a planet that in truth, doomed it, and in truth, saved it. Earth. The largest deposit of resources and life within nearly 17,000 light years, blessed with godly resources and cursed with corrupt inhabitants. Earth. The birthplace of civilization--the beacon of light for the galaxy---and proof that all glorious things, can collaspe and burn. By the year 2020, Earth, the greatest planet in the history of civilization, had sucumbed to disease. This disease was no virus, but rather a fairly high CO2 rate, a falling ice cap level, and a massive dumping system that began to engluf the very people who had thrived off of it. Humans. Perhaps though, they were lost, ignorant and foolish, but nonetheless, ineffective. Increasingly decaying poltical systems, and the threat of human exitnction through enviormental collaspe, ushered in the only way to solve problems in this disrupted problems, war. And so the fires of war burned brightly across the Earth for decades, and perhaps, in the end, death was indeed the solution. By the turn of the century, the years of war and distress had in a strange twist of fate, united the crippled Earth. Three Nations: the United States of North America, The Second European Union, and the New Chinese Republic, lead a new rennacianse of technological and poltical advancements. And though politics and worldwide conflicts continued, so did the advance of science. Through this age of stability, the three most important inventions in mankind emerged: 1. The creation of a mechanical machine that could perform photosynthesis---reducing CO2 levels and inceasing Oxygen in the atmosphere. Through a profitable mass production industry, these machines essentially destroyed the fear of total enviomental collaspe that had nearly destroyed civilization 100 years prior. 2. The Servick Engine- Doctor Edward Servick--the founder of modern energy, designed a machine the size of two football fields, with the capacity to harness a system of antimatter, creating almost an endless spiral of reusable energy. Overtime the device was made more efficient, until it became a common Industrial tool used in every factory worldwide. Edward Servick died the richest man in the history of mankind. 3. Terraforming- Orignally a idea that had been sugested during the mid 20th century, the system of changing a planets biosphere and atmosphere to a more suitable enviorment was first implemented on Mars, completed on the fourth of December 2,400 AD. For the next forty years, practical human nature emerged. With new oppurtunities to expand, a new competitive ideology emerged, titled "The New Colonialism". In the end, all that emerged from the competitive enterprise, was indeed, more death. For 65 years, Earth and its colonies across the solar system were thrown into interstellar war, with Servick Energy being used as a possible military fuel source for the first time. In the end, tired of fighting, Earth emerged as a single world entity, united under the world government, called: The United Terras Republic (UTR). UTR adopted a new democratic technocrat government, creating an advanced buearcracy that encouraged the expansion of humanity. Following the ratification of the new constitution, the year 1 AF began. In 29 AF, Humanity began to detect primitive life forms, mostly of humanoid appearence. These lifeforms were evacuated from their planets, and returned to Earth for examination. These lifeforms were not of the humanoid species, do to a shifted internal digestive system. Many species hypothezied from this discovery, that other lifeforms in the region would resemble Humanoids, and that if there were other species, their simular "brethern" would be located in the same region. The scientisits were wrong, and no other life forms were discovered, excluding the few "mutated" humanoids. Following this sober realization, the primitive species was wiped out as part of a colonization process. For the next three hundred years, Human expansion grew to new hights, initially now reaching over 5 solar systems, with mining bases all across major rock forms and mineral deposits. With new exploited minerals, including massive copper, diamond, and occasionally gold, "money planet" mining appeared near almost every solar system. Soon enough, major corporations began assuming the power previously owned by the UTR, making trillions of CP's (Currency Plates--the circulating monetary system of the day). By the last two centuries of the 3rd millenium, the UTR had expanded 15,000x its original size, and filled its coffers to such heights, that most of the treasury had to be shipped off to Area, in the Sirus system. The second golden age of earth quickly became overshadowed by a massive inflation problem, caused by the constant influx of copper and gold (of which CP's were the counter-part of). As accuratly determining the quanitity of minerals in relation to the printed money became increasingly difficult, the banks of Earth quickly became uncertain on how much to print. In 2920, a faulty printing report flooded the streets with enourmas quantities of CP's. As the trend became increasingly familular with banks, soon enough, a familular problem emerged. CP's became less expensive then regular paper, and certain Industrial devices, becoming used in replacement for such objects. As economic collaspe quickly became evident, scientists and industrial experts were back at work. Over the couse of 14 months, the UTR devoloped the most advanced computer system in the history of mankind, able to hold more data then the total quantity of known stars in the galaxy. This computer, titled, Adam, was digitially connected from the mainframe in the UTR headquarters in New London, to nearly every printing headquarter center in the Republic. Overtime, Adam was expanded, until it became a device that essentially controlled every aspect of the economy, from the next coal shipment, to the total yearly earnings. Adam though, became a major problem at the turn of the millenium, when the Industrial and Mining Corporation based in the solar system Verlin, titled: NVC (National Verlin Coporation), argued that Adam belonged to the coporation, as its designers and workers had produced it and sold it to a sub-unit, Serxin Mining Industry, which had been nationalized by the UTR. The corporate juries decided that as nationalisation was legal (which had been up to some debate in past years), that property belonged to the state. Overtime, conflict between the Corporations and the UTR would intensify, finally resulting in the creation of a "defense army" for the NVC and the corporations it was representing. The next three centuries of UTR was mostly centered around the massive industrialization of the Republic, which quickly transformed itself into a economic machine, with power slowly becoming more autocratic and centralized in the capital. Though democracy always sustained itself, it slowly became clear that the power of the state had grown far too powerful for the common man, who was completly isolated from it. Only the beuraucracy of the system connected the powerful state, with the simple man. The inventions of the beuracracy, (such as the first inter-stellar highway, fueled entirely by hyper-energetic Servicks, that could shoot spacecraft across space at massive speeds) sustained the happiness of the fellow man, who now, if his health permitted, could live 160 years. Such is the way of the modern world. A rapidly expanding nation, on the edge of the known. What lies beyong? Perhaps nothing. Perhaps everything. Simply a Eternal Conflict.